Stand in the Rain The story of saying goodbye
by SilentxTearsxShatteredxSoul
Summary: A painful truth comes to realization. The word that I loathe with a heated passion the one word I must voice to someone I love with all my broken heart.


Stand in the Rain- The story of saying goodbye

She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down . . .

Finally the day has come. But, it's not a day I've looked forward to. I've been hiding the pain all this time. I cast one look at her smiling face and my heart sinks. I fight the sobs, because I won't see her face for a great deal of time. I look down and fight the fact that she's leaving, and it's time to say goodbye. The word I loathe with a burning passion, I must utter to her. The one person that means the most to me, is now leaving, and now my world shatters, along with my sorrow filled heart.

She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down . . .

I can't do this! To say the one word that separates two people . . . I just can't! She means more to me then anything. I try to fight my own cries, my own sobs. I don't want to shed one tear, for I know if I were to, there would be no last tear. My heart throbs inside of me, crying for me, the pulsing blood its tears. I turn away, burying my face in my hands. How could I say the one word that rips me apart inside, causing tears to fall?

So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost will be found. You stand in the rain . . .

I stare out into the open. Why? Why now? I don't want her to go. I don't want to watch her car drive down the rode, turn the corner, and vanish out of sight. I don't want to not see her kind face, hear her voice, feel her warm, strong hugs. She's the reason why I keep fighting. She's my light in the dark. She's my crutch when I'm wounded. She's my best friend; my sister.

She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself . . .

My pain throws a harsh blow to my heart. My emotions whirl within my mind. The tears threaten to flow, and my heart screams in agony. Why must I continue this fight? Why must I fight myself? Why . . . why? I close my eyes, sighing shakily. There was no turning back. The end was coming sooner then I liked. The word on the tip of my tongue, waiting to leap from my mouth . . .

The fears whispering if she stands, she'll fall down. She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's running from . . .

I turn to look at her again. She looks back at me, smiling softly. The time to speak was drawing nearer. The time to share our last words would soon pass, and then she'd be gone. Just like that. I don't want to say it. I don't want to look her in the eye and say _that word_. I don't want to see her fight her own battle of tears as she waves one final time before getting lost in the sea of concrete, traffic lights, and other cars. But, there was no other way. It had to be done, no matter what I wanted. I had to say it, even if I loathed it. It didn't matter, it _would_ happen.

So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down . . .

This was it. No more fighting, no more silence. The tears slid down my face as my throat tightened. I couldn't say it. She wraps her arms around me, unleashing her own flood of tears. The silence was filled with our sobs as we fought the battle to utter that one word to one another. That one word that would separate us. I hugged her tight, trying to muster up the strength to say it, but all the strength I could find was washed away by a wave of sorrow and tears.

You stand through the pain, you won't drown . . .

I know we'll see each other again. But, I couldn't grasp that fact as I hear her say three words through her shaken voice.

"I love you."

I replied in a weak voice,

"I love you, too."

The pain claimed my weak voice. I stepped back regretfully and stared at her as she did the same. I smiled through my pain, trying to be strong for her. She smiled back, her bottom lip trembling. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I knew she couldn't either.

And one day what's lost will be found . . .

We finally uttered the one word. I didn't want to, but I _had_ to. She gave one final wave as tears streamed down her face, glistening in the setting sun. I waved back and watched as my dearest sister drove off. I ran into the street and watched as she turned the corner and vanished. Tears ran down my face as I landed on my knees. She was gone. I buried my face in my hands, sobbing painfully. I knew I would see her again. And how I already longed for that day. I looked back at the empty end of the road. One day, I would see her turning that corner and speed home. With that knowledge, I'll be able to fight my pain till that day. The day my sister comes home.

You stand in the rain.


End file.
